


never have i met someone like you

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Takaya meets his new partner for the season. (and a group performance discussion that turns into a mess of arguing.)
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	never have i met someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> me on tumblr : ahaha part three (of deaf ren au) is on hold so i can write some angst  
> also me : starts a whole new au i'm gonna get attached to 😔
> 
> you can probably tell i like the idea of first name basis, if that confuses anyone i apologize, it's just something i like to do when it's not canon divergence. 
> 
> also i have my own hc about the dance team/dance company whatever you wanna call it and i just like the idea of first name basis (since they're all the same age yk and they're basically all best friends)

Getting new recruits was normal, and Takaya never really paid much attention to them. He never really had to, mostly because newer recruits were always grouped together and older members were always grouped together. 

But now he had no choice but to pay attention to the new recruit. The new recruit and his stupidly shaky form, and his teary eyes and his unstretched muscles. 

Takaya groaned for what felt like the hundredth time that day, stopping the music to turn towards the boy in front of him. 

"It's one, two, three and four." Takaya moved along to his words, stepping back twice, coming forward once and doing a spiral on the last count. "But j— you know what to do."

The boy, Ren nodded and did what Takaya did. He added a hop to his backwards steps and leapt forward into a spiral. 

Takaya moved forward to push on his shoulder, "Lean forward more, bend this knee," He kept Ren up right with a hand on his shoulder, while he moved his other hand to bend the leg pointed out. "And then spin on your toes."

Takaya moved back to watch Ren move, and when he decided he perfected it enough he nodded, "Now do that in time to the music."

Takaya understood why Ren was grouped with him and the rest of the older members, but more importantly he knew why Ren was his new ballet partner. 

Momoe was good when it came to selecting pairs, she knew who worked well with who and Takaya had figured out why she had decided to group Ren with him right after he watched Ren dance for the first time. 

The boy was good, Takaya had to admit he was good. He was more flexible than some of their older members, could stretch his legs out more than others and Takaya wouldn't have to help him get used to being dizzy. 

Which if Takaya could be honest he hated doing it, it was normal over the years to get used to the constant spinning, but starting that constant spinning was terrible. He once watched Yuu almost throw up when he had started dancing, and after that almost accident Takaya swore never to work with a new dancer like that ever again. 

But Ren wasn't a new dancer, he was a pretty good dancer… on an amateur level. If they were talking professional Ren still had a lot to work on, like maybe his balance, and maybe his posture and maybe staying in time with the fucking music. 

Takaya stopped the music again, forcing down the urge to yell. He took a deep breath, he was not going to call Yuu in to calm Ren down again. He had to stay calm, Takaya clenched his hands into a fist. 

He would not snap at Ren again, the poor boy already looked like he was about to collapse into a puddle of tears (for a second time.) 

"Do the jumps and when you leap into the spiral stay up right."

Ren nodded, jumping back moving one foot behind the other in some sort of mock leap (Takaya would have to fix that) before pointing his toes and leaping into a spiral. His left leg tretched out, but when he caught Takaya's gaze he bent his knees just a bit. 

"Up on your toes, come on."

Ren pushed himself onto his toes and then the shaking started. It started at the base (the foot keeping him up right), and then it reached his middle and he started tipping sideways. Takaya watched, mouth dropping as Ren started flapping his hands at his sides. 

"Demi-Seconde."

"W-what?"

Ren turned his head to look at Takaya, blood rushing to his face as he tried to keep himself upright. 

Takaya got into position, curving his arms at his side, "Like you're cupping a skirt."

Ren did just that, and Takaya nodded, "Now start spinning and slowly lift your arms above your head."

Takaya showed Ren what he meant, pushing himself up on his toes and curving his left leg behind him. He started spinning, slowly lifting his cupped arms from his waist to above his head. 

Ren still wobbling from side to side, tried to do just that but ended up completely losing balance halfway through the turn. 

He fell flat footed with an exasperated sigh seeming somewhat annoyed with himself the same way Takaya felt somewhat annoyed with him too. 

It was at that moment the door bursted open, Yuu flinging himself over the gate while the rest of the boys following behind him went the normal way around it. 

"REEEEN!!" 

Yuu threw his arms around the boy, smiling brightly (which was annoying) as he turned to face Takaya bringing Ren's head down with his arms. Maybe that's why his posture was so bad? 

"I hope Taka wasn't too hard on you." He ended his sentence with a playful glare and a ruffle to Ren's mess of curls. 

"Don't call me tha—"

"Guys! Momoe wants us to discuss the group performance."

"Is the group performance—"

"Yes, Yuuto, it's the ballet production." 

Takaya joined the growing circle on the floor, squeezing in between Yuuto and Ren who was making himself as small as possible by sitting on his knees. Takaya made a reminder in his head to call him out on that… it was bad for his ankles. Especially because his balance was so bad Takaya wanted to keep his ankles as strong as possible. 

"But do we have enough people for that? Usually the productions are—"

"Cinderella!"

"Ew no—"

Azusa cleared his throat, setting a stack of papers in the middle of the circle. "This is the list I was given, extra parts will be given to new recruits that Momoe chooses."

Takaya grabbed one of the stray papers, watching as the stack was passed around till everyone had a one.

The list looked like the list they had received last year, and every year since Takaya had started ballet. 

Fumiki broke the silence first, "There's Shakespeare on here?"

"Was there not Shakespeare last year?" 

"I don't think so."

Takaya broke in, "Nothing that makes me wear pointe shoes."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror, the group breaking into murmurs

_'Momoe wouldn't make us wear those would she?"_

_'Wasn't it only those productions by that british dude… or was he french.'_

_'I think he was French.'_

_'No wasn't he British, and it was just for comedy.'_

_'It's not comedy when you're the one wearing them.'_

"Ren's good with pointe shoes!"

All eyes turned from the list to Yuu, who was wrapping a hand around the very wide eyed boy next to him pulling him into his side. Takaya held back a laugh, there was no way Ren was good with pointe shoes, not with that terrible balance of his. 

"A-aah n-no. I just. My—in high school, the teacher made the…the boy's wear them too."

Yuu nodded along, "I saw one of his performances, he was really good!"

Takaya had to agree after seeing Ren actually dance and not what they were trying to do earlier. Ren was a good ballet dancer, when everything was put together… but when it came to learning new steps now that was the hard part. And that was probably another reason Momoe chose Takaya to be Ren's partner. 

"I think we should do A Midsummer Night's Dream." 

Everyone turned to look at Shintarou, and the boy curled into himself with embarrassment. "I just saw a performance of it a couple years ago and it looked like fun."

"We wouldn't have to remember lines would we?"

"No, no it's not a play it's just a dance routine that tells the story."

"How long have you been doing ballet, Fumiki? Idiot."

The circle erupted into broken laughter at Kousuke's insult. Fumiki frowned. 

"Oo-oo if we're doing A Midsummer Night's Dream then Ren should be the fairy!"

"You mean Puck? If we're doing A Midsummer Night's Dream I vote Yuu as Puck." Takaya raised his hand with his vote, and slowly everyone started to agree with him nodding along silently or lifting their hands. 

"No, I meant the fairy queen and why should I be Puck! If I'm Puck then Azusa has to be the ass."

"He—"

"WAIT ACTUALLY THAT'D BE FUNNY." 

Fumiki was the only one who started laughing. 

"The fairy queen?" Takaya turned his attention towards Yuu again, and so did everyone else ignoring Fumiki's giggle fit. 

"Yeah, she's the one girl that has the fight with the fairy king. The whole reason for the fight other than— wait NEVERMIND! Taka who's the one girl that likes that boy and then the potion."

"Hermia? Or do you mean Helena."

"Hermia loves Lysander."

"Ren should be Hermia and Taka should be Lysander."

Kousuke broke in, "Don't they kiss a bunch?"

"That's even better!" 

Yuu had a shit eating grin on his face that Takaya was just itching to punch. He was always like this, Takaya was even surprised he knew so much about A Midsummer Night's Dream. Unless this was one of Momoe's plans of Takaya helping Ren become a better ballet dancer? 

No, that was ridiculous. It was all about practice, not which production or who played who. 

Azusa had been taking notes the whole time, looking between each quiet conversation and public announcement. And slowly everyone fell into a mutual agreement. 

"A Midsummer Night's Dream it is then."

And Takaya had to admit, it wasn't the worst choice he had seen and it wouldn't be the weirdest thing he'd ever performed. 

**Author's Note:**

> flashback to my three years of gymnastics and four years of dance... we don't talk about those years 
> 
> if anyone has any ideas for this au let me know in the comments cause i actually wouldn't mind adding onto this au if people like it. if this au flops, let's just pretend i never said anything.


End file.
